KUKKU and BABA
by 1.krittika
Summary: im just the publisher...


_**AUTHORS NOTE: **__I'm just the publisher..this is a story written by gd ..in IF…_

_Guys pls read and review….she had written this on my request…_

_**STORY**_

_Team under ABHIJEET heading moving towards Crime Spot... ABHIJEET taking Updates from SACHIN about the Crime Spot as DAYA and SACHIN be there for Initial Investigation and now Rest will joining them and in between that, the Vehicle moving above them carrying Gas Cylinders bump due to Road and as a result the rope tied behind the Truck broken and Cylinders falling over road..._

_The Truck trying to stop but the Vehicles coming behind Truck coming in much Messy state as Cylinders falling over Roads, starting Blasting and because of blasting threw over sky and then fell over Vehicles which bursts out creating Panic..._

_ABHIJEET tried after slowing the Speed of Jeep... RAJAT and VIVEK leapt out and telling Vehicles coming over Roads with Stopping signs to stop their vehicle, make safe distance either moved out from their vehicles to safe place..._

_ABHIJEET blocked the road by stopping Jeep in a horizontal position and He and FREDDIE trying to coming out does not understand as a Cylinder hit over Electric pool which hit over Jeep and everything turns Dark in ABHIJEET eye core..._

_DAYA and SACHIN rushed towards Life Line Hospital from Crime Spot after sealing the place, dispatching body to CID Forensic Lab with Evidences and engaging some Local Constables there as RAJAT called them here after taking ABHIJEET and FREDDIE here ..._

_DAYA was at peak of Panic, He leapt towards RAJAT seeing Him coming out from a cabin and asked..._

_DAYA (manage sinus): RAJAT kya hua, sub Theek..._

_Before RAJAT replied, ACP Sir and SALUNKHY Sir coming behind RAJAT and now DAYA got that they are moving out from ,like a friend and a regular doctor of duo cabin... RAJAT Relaxed DAYA with..._

_RAJAT (to DAYA): Sir, Shuker koi Bari Injury Nahi hui, bus Electric pool Gari pr gir gaya tha Driving side ki taraf tou ABHIJEET Sir aur FREDDIE ko thori Choutien aayii hain aur wo Dono behosh hain, Observation mein hain... baaqi Main aur VIVEK Theek hain..._

_SACHIN: aur koi Civilian Injury tou nahi hui na..._

_VIVEK: nahi Sir, shuker koi na zakhmi hua na kuch... wesay Nuqsan tou Kafi hua hay... kafi Gariyun ko Aag lug gayii... Cylinders ooper ja kr jub Gariyun pr girty tou aag lug jati... _

_Here DAYA asked to ACP Sir and SALUNKHY Sir regarding their Presence here as they were going to HQ meeting... DAYA asked..._

_DAYA: Sir, Aap log yahan kesy...? Aap log tou HQ gaye thy na...?_

_ACP: Haan DAYA, humein tou Media say is waqyey ka pata chala aur ABHIJERT ka ek Source say tou yahan aa gaye..._

_DAYA nodded and meanwhile Staff coming out and moving towards RAJEEV cabin with..._

_STAFF: Patient ko Hosh aa gaya..._

_DAYA without a minute loss move inside while ACP Sir and other at doorstep to Wait for DR who checked ABHIJEET first... SALUNKHY Sir completely Quiet in all session after coming out from RAJEEV cabin with ACP Sir, RAJAT and VIVEK..._

_DAYA entered inside room... ABHIJEET eye look at door and sat in jerk... DAYA leapt to Him and wrapped Him with..._

_DAYA: ABHI..._

_Whisper: Baba..._

_DAYA can't get anything either the whisper He heard in Real or just his Imagination as the Tone, Call and Way... All are New, Different, Unusual, and Confused and somewhat scary too... He was in Scare as now feeling ABHIJEET Sobbing as ABHIJEET head placed over DAYA chest... DAYA consoles..._

_DAYA: kya hua Boss, sub Theek hay... kuch nahi..._

_Voice: Baba..._

_Now DAYA got that Voice source... yes ABHIJEET call that Word but to whom... His tone was so Innocent either the way He hugged DAYA was quiet unusual as He wrapped DAYA chest rather wrapped him fully through His Shoulders and trying to Secure Himself by feeling that Wrapping around his Body which is Surprising for DAYA... ABHIJEET now pick up his head and ask with teary eyes..._

_ABHIJEET: Baba, Aap tahan (kahan) chaly gaye thy... KUKKU titna (kitna) Dan (dar) (again placed his head over DAYA chest with scary tone and added) gaya tha..._

_DAYA Standstill... SALUNKHY Sir look at RAJEEV who was stand Quietly and after this glance, RAJEEV moved towards ABHIJEET bed by telling something to Staff while SALUNKHY Sir move ahead too and tell..._

_SALUNKHY (pat over ABHIJEET head with): kyun bhae, KUKKU tou kitna Bahadur hay na..._

_Now ABHIJEET sat properly, wiping His tears with His sleeves and telling SALUNKHY Sir as..._

_ABHIJEET: pr Tashmy (Cashmy) waly Untan (uncle) KUKKU itna bhi Bahadur nahi hy..._

_ACP Sir moved ahead and now pressing DAYA shoulders softly as still He was Struck at same posture and say to ABHIJEET..._

_ACP (buckup tone): pr thora tou Bahadur hoga na..._

_ABHIJEET (after thinking): Haan thola (thora) tou hay... KUKKU (lovingly tone with grabbing DAYA palm as) Baba ka hay na..._

_ACP Smiles with hurt and pain... SALUNKHY Sir give Him back up so told ABHIJEET and trying to lying him after seeing RAJEEV who nodded him by injecting Medicine inside ABHIJEET drip bag... ACP told to ABHIJEET..._

_ACP (to ABHIJEET): acha KUKKU, chalo Aap late jao (ABHIJEET confuse, his grip over DAYA palm got tightened, ACP Sir got it so say) Baba hain yahan Beta... Aap Leto..._

_ABHIJEET laid and after seeing some minutes quietly to DAYA face completely moved to a Dreamy land..._

_After that, RAJEEV look at All and moved to DAYA part... He was shaking DAYA softly in Scare with..._

_RAJEEV: DAYA (giving him hope with) dekho, ye temporary stage bhi ho sakti hay... Usy Electric shock laga hay... ho sakta hay ab jo wo Hosh mein aayey tou Bilkul Theek ho...Initial regaining mein aisa ho..._

_DAYA standup in a bit and rushed outside... RAJAT and SACHIN wanted to move behind him... ACP Sir said by stopping them..._

_ACP: rehny do... jub tak Wo Ro na ly... Is situation ko Face nahi kr sakta... (picking keys of Quillas which was over bed as it was inside DAYA palm and when he was entering inside, placed it beside him over bed, look at SALUNKHY and said) Tumhein malum tha...?_

_SALUNKHY: nahi, magar wahan cabin mein Main nay ABHIJEET ki Reports dekhi theen... chances thy kay Hosh mein aa kr shayed wo sub Bhool jayey magar (hurt tone) is tarah ki situation ka tou socha nahi tha..._

_RAJAT: Sir, ab kya hoga...?_

_VIVEK: aur abhi tou FREDDIE Sir ko bhi Hosh nahi aaya..._

_RAJEEV: jub tak ABHIJEET Dobara Hosh mein nahi aa jata... sirf Intaizar aur Dua he Humari Manzil hogi..._

_SACHIN: Bhagwan kary sub aisa he ho jesa Hum Soch rahy hain..._

_RAJEEV moved to His cabin and ACP Sir and SALUNKHY Sir sat inside room two seator while Officers moving out from the room while VIVEK joint FREDDIE who was still enjoying his sleep..._

_In that Two tense hours, Nobody tried to check DAYA except once when VIVEK on RAJAT order as He was feeling that ACP Sir looking in Worry state about His Deary Son so VIVEK coming back after checking DAYA that He was in Parking lot inside Quillas and still weeping there..._

_FREDDIE coming back on Conscious state but after some time on ACP Sir suggestion, RAJEEV gave Him Seductive before telling Him about the current state of ABHIJEET and all Mental state..._

_RAJAT and SACHIN doing Praying... ACP Sir still starring ABHIJEET face while SALUNKHY Starring ACP face although He was in some other world..._

_Two hours passed and all feeling Shivering in ABHIJEET body and Tingling on His eyelids ... SACHIN rushed to call RAJEEV while ABHIJEET now completely opened His eyes with a call..._

_ABHIJEET: Baba..._

_ACP Sir, SALUNKHY Sir, RAJAT and RAJEEV, SACHIN and VIVEK who are just entering takes a Big sigh... now obviously the Hopes Boils so all taking their Positions and Roles as per situation... ACP Sir moved to Him and asked..._

_ACP: Theek ho Beta Aap..?_

_ABHIJEET (sat with): jee Untan (Uncle), Baba tahan (kahan) hain..._

_SALUNKHY: Baba abhi aaty hain Beta, Aap ko kahein Dard tou nahi ho raha..._

_ABHIJEET: Nahi Tashmy (chashmy) waly Untan (uncle)..._

_ACP (smiles with): acha ye batao Beta, Aap ko Chout kesy lagi..?_

_ABHIJEET: wo na Untan (Uncle), (innocently) KUKKU bus Baba ko bataye ga..._

_ACP (turn to RAJAT): jao RAJAT, jaldi say KUKKU kay Baba ko Bula kr lao..._

_RAJEEV (instantly): Main bhi chalta hun RAJAT..._

_He exchanged glance with ACP Sir and Both moved out... ACP Sir deliberately tells RAJAT to bring DAYA as He knew that RAJAT Softness relax the Scenario either DAYA Close to Him too..._

_RAJAT and RAJEEV reached to Him, found Him still in Teary shade inside Quillas... RAJAT opened back seat while RAJEEV sit on Front passenger seat and started..._

_RAJEEV: DAYA..._

_DAYA (in hurtful tone): Tumhari Tone bata rahi hay kay aur (rash tone) Tum nay tou kaha tha ye Temporary stage hay (RAJEEV quietly grabbed His palm who started crying with) RAJEEV kya ABHI ab hamesha aisa... Main kesy Us ka Dihaan rakkhun ga.. Yaar Main kesy..._

_RAJEEV (pressed His palms with): kyun, kyun Nhai kr pao gay Tum... Us kay liyey tou Jaan bhi deny ko tayyar ho na tou kuch din Us kay Nakhry nahi utha skty... haan..._

_RAJAT: DAYA Sir, achi Umeed rakhyey... yaqeenun Ilaj say ABHIJEET Sir Theek ho jayein gay aur Hum sub tou hain na Aap kay sath... _

_DAYA did not have any Flair... here on other side ABHIJEET asking so many times about His Baba so VIVEK went there on ACP Sir order and said..._

_VIVEK: Sir, chalyey... ABHIJEET Sir buht Panic ho rahy hain... Wo bus Aap ko bula rahy hain..._

_RAJEEV look at DAYA who gives Him Courage so He stepped out with RAJAT and RAJEEV and moved towards room with Slow steps and before He entered inside ABHIJEET room... RAJEEV said..._

_RAJEEV: Baba ho, Bhai ho ya DAYA... ho Tum hee Us kay Jeeny ki wajah... isy yaad rakkho..._

_DAYA entered and ABHIJEET gives His Left hands towards Him with glowing face and Innocent smile... DAYA knew this Hand is His Rope of Life and in any situation, He can't afford to lose this Rope so moved ahead and grabbed his palm while sit on bed... ABHIJEET again placed His head over His Chest and asked..._

_ABHIJEET: Baba, Aap KUKKU say Dussa (gussa) tou nai hain na... (DAYA nodded in NO when ABHIJEET look Him after this Query) (ABHIJEET added after again placed His head over his chest with) KUKKU tabhi (kabhi) nahi Gari mein bethta, pr na KUKKU ko Buht Dhook (bhook) lagi thi aur Aap aaye bhi tou nai na..._

_DAYA really tried hard but can't control over His Emotions and burst out... He always needs His Buddy to Shed His Tears, to get Courage, to feels Positive vibes and Hope to Fight with Situations... ABHIJEET Hurts and gets Panic, tried to wrap DAYA with..._

_ABHIJEET (guilty tone): Baba aap Noyein (royein) nai... KUKKU tabhi (kabhi) aisa nahi taray (kary) ga... chach (sach)..._

_DAYA getting what He needs so after sometime vanish all His Emotions and come in Battlefield with..._

_DAYA: Baba Dar gaye thy na..._

_ABHIJEET (wiping his tears with): awww, Baba tou tholy (thory) bhi Bahadur nahi hain... (DAYA smiles while ABHIJEET say) Baba Dhook (bhook) nagi (lagi) hay..._

_DAYA: kya khao gay..?_

_ABHIJEET: hawww, Boch (boss) tou taha (kaha) nahi..._

_DAYA Shocked, He looked over ABHIJEET face found same Innocence and then All Team faces including RAJEEV who gives Him signal to move forward so DAYA asked..._

_DAYA: kya khao gay (giving choices) Burger, Pizza, Ice Cream..._

_ABHIJEET: tya (kya) Baba, ye cubh (sub) tou chanacks (snacks) hain na... Mujhy tou Thana (Khana) thana (khana) hay..._

_DAYA: tou kya khayey ga (lovingly tone) Mera Boss..._

_ABHIJEET: Daan Chawan (Daal Chawal)..._

_DAYA: hmmm, acha..._

_SACHIN already moving out and after some minutes coming with Daal Chawal, Juice with crockery and cutlery placed inside a tray... He handed it to DAYA who placed it over Bed in middle and ABHIJEET instantly opened His Mouth after picking Juice Pack..._

_DAYA feeding Him and after taking Meal and due to Medicine inside His Drip Bag, He again dozed off so SALUNKHY Sir and DAYA properly Laid Him, covered Him with Quilt and when all moving out, meet FREDDIE at door with VIVEK whose Teary eyes told All that He knew the whole stuff, He moved forward, Hugged DAYA and then leave Him with..._

_FREDDIE: DAYA Sir, sub Theek ho jaye ga..._

_DAYA smiles and feeling Himself Strong after taking so many Courage from his Team mates or say Friends... Here all went inside RAJEEV cabin found Dr ASHOKE there who was a Neurologist and now..._

_RAJEEV: Main nay ABHIJEET kay Dusri baar Hosh aany kay baad ASHOKE ko yahan bula liya tha..._

_DAYA (to ASHOKE): kya kuch ho nahi sakta Dr. ASHOKE...?_

_ASHOKE: ho tou skta hay DAYA (DAYA and all faces glow up) (ASHOKE added) pr Waqt lagy ga.._

_ACP: matlab.._

_ASHOKE: Sir, ABHIJEET ko 440 Volt ko Current laga hay... Buht acha Sign ye hay kay Wo Mukammal Hosh mein aa chukka hay... Dusra Physically koi Demagh Nahi hua Usy kyunkay itnay Volt ka Jhatka bardasht krna koi Asan baat nahi... Teesra Us ko Memory Loss ka koi Problem nahi hua..._

_RAJEEV: haan kyunkay kisi ko dekh kr Us nay ye Nahi kaha kay ye Log kaun hain ya yahan kyun hain ya Un say dar/khauff ka Izhar kiya ho ya Gussa dikhaya ho..._

_SALUNKHY: kyunkay kahein na kahein Hum sub kay Chehry Us kay Zehn mein hain... bhaly Parchayun ki surat, is liyey Us nay kisi ki Pehchan pr koi sawal nahi uthaya..._

_ACP: haan ye tou hay, bhaly wo ye samjhy kay Hum Us kay Baba kay Dost hain..._

_ASHOKE: ye Baba ka jo concept hay na, wo thora samjh nahi aa raha..._

_ACP: ASHOKE, ye shayed Tumhein koi na bata saky, kyunkay ABHIJEET Apni Maa ko kya bolta tha, ye bhi shayed hum Tumhein saheh tarah nahi bata payein tou wo apnay Baap ko kya keh kr Pukarta hoga..._

_RAJAT: aur shayed Baba say Un ki murad kuch aur bhi tou ho sakta hay..._

_RAJEEV (confuse tone): matlab..?_

_FREDDIE: haan, jesy MANISHA ki Maa kay Paros mein ek Family rehti hay wo apny Baray Bhai ko bhi Baba kehty hain kyunky wo dekhnay mein Buht Pyara tha Bachpan mein with Blue eyes and Fair complextion tou wo unhein English aspect say BABA kehty thy jo ab Us Larky ko Bulany ka naam reh gaya..._

_RAJAT: True, Twitter mein Mera bhi ek Friend hay jo apny Choty Bhai ko Baba bolta hay cz wo Buht Chota hay Us say Age mein..._

_ASHOKE: ho skta hay... Insani Soch ki koi Line Nahi..._

_DAYA (frustrated tone): arry Baba ko choro, ye batao, ab kya ho sakta hay Us ki Treatment kay reference say..._

_ASHOKE: dekho DAYA, jub tak ABHIJEET ka Mental and Physical Hormone Secretion Balance Nhai hota... Main aisa koi Risk na lun ga aur na (looking RAJEEV in anger with) kisi ko lenay dun ga (look at DAYA and RAJEEV and said) Tum Dono aapus mein ye Ishary baazi band kr do... Us ko filhaal Shock denay ka matlab Us ki Maut..._

_DAYA (standup with scare): Nahi..._

_ASHOKE: tou is Khaufzada Nahi say bachna hay na tou Intaizar karo... (after a minute) wesay Tum Usy Ghar lay ja skty ho..._

_DAYA (shocked): Ghar..._

_RAJEEV: haan, saheh hay wo aur room ka ek din ka kiraya 1200 rupay bhi hay..._

_DAYA: chalo chalo.. aik Paisa nahi dun ga.. (threat) Boss Khud deal karay ga... _

_After that He Quiets and Hurts all those who feels Fresh with this naughty tone and his Soothing smile... ACP Sir ordered..._

_ACP: haan Theek hay, Usy Ghar lay jaty hain (to ASHOKE) any Medical Advice..._

_ASHOKE (to DAYA): DAYA, Us ka B.P check krty rehna, Pulse bhi Monitor ho jaye gi... right now Us ka Pulse Rate 110 hay jo kay jub tak level ho kr 70 to 82 kay beech nahi aata... I don't suggest any kind of Shock to Him (to RAJEEV in tough tone) Dimagh mein Bitha lo ye Baat..._

_ABHIJEET regaining Consciousness again and now DAYA taking Him towards home, after releasing him from Hospital as..._

_DAYA: chalein Boss..._

_ABHIJEET happily moving out grabbing DAYA Palm securely... His way of walking giving smiles to all as mostly He was hopping, cross leg walking... DAYA in these minutes just gaining courage as ABHIJEET continuously asking queries about..._

_ABHIJEET: Baba, Hum log na playnand (playland) bhi jayein gay... hain na, aun (aur) na... ammm... Ace caneam (ice cream) bhi thayein (khayein) gy..._

_DAYA in smile nodding Yes in all as ABHIJEET after every Plan look at Him and after getting a Positive nod and smile from His Baba make another plan..._

_DAYA sat him on Quillas Passenger seat, tied Belt and coming to Driving wheel... FREDDIE and VIVEK occupying Back seat... RAJAT and SACHIN moved to Bureau in ACP Sir INNOVA while ACP Sir and SALUNKHY Sir after dropping them to Bureau moved to their houses as per their program..._

_DAYA started the Vehicle and now journey moving on... ABHIJEET trying to start the Conversation and seeing him eager to this, DAYA asked..._

_DAYA: kya hua...?_

_ABHIJEET come close to DAYA which confuses Him as well the Back seaters while ABHIJEET tell him in His ear with whispery naughty tone..._

_ABHIJEET: Baba, teechy (peechy) waly Untan (uncle) ta (ka) naam na... TEDDY Untan hay... hahaha... (naughty glint in eyes) acha naam hy na..._

_DAYA smiles with nod after hearing this while ABHIJEET back on his seat while watching outside from window by hopping... VIVEK started the session as..._

_VIVEK: ABHIJEET Sir (FREDDIE look at him) (VIVEK corrected) KUKKU (ABHIJEET look at Him) (VIVEK added) kis class mein parhty hain Aap..._

_ABHIJEET: Chinior (senior)..._

_FREDDIE: aur School..._

_ABHIJEET: CID..._

_All Three Shocked and because of that shock... DAYA stopped Vehicle in jerk in mid way and as a result ABHIJEET head hit with window and He started crying loudly which creating Chios inside... DAYA leave Steering and wrapped Him around His arms and Consoling as..._

_DAYA: arry, Mera Boss tou itna Bahadur hay... Itni choti sii Chout say Ronay laga... (wiping tears) Buri baat na..._

_ABHIJEET (still weeping innocently): Zon (zor) sy nug (lug) gayii na... _

_DAYA: acha abhi Theek ho jaye gi..._

_DAYA rubbing his palm softly on His head while blowing air from His mouth to that place, which relaxed ABHIJEET either He comes Calm and say..._

_ABHIJEET (wrapping arm around his neck with): than tyo (thank you)..._

_DAYA smiles and now again started the Quillas although exchanging glance with FREDDIE and VIVEK from view mirror... FREDDIE after some minutes connected the conversation as..._

_FREDDIE: acha tou KUKKU ko school mein Us kay Dost kya bulaty hain... KUKKU...?_

_ABHIJEET: nai... DAYA..._

_It's really a Painful breath which DAYA inhale while FREDDIE and VIVEK after exchange a Hurtful glance completely Stopped all..._

_DAYA stopped Vehicle in front of FREDDIE house... Both stepped out and beading Goodbye to DUO... DAYA quietly said BYE while ABHIJEET weaving hand with TATA till FREDDIE and VIVEK would not Disappear from His vision... here DAYA asked..._

_DAYA: aur Mery Boss kay Baba ka kya Naam hay..._

_ABHIJEET (wrapped DAYA waist and replied with love): ABHIJEET..._

_DAYA tried none of His Tear slips from His eye and make His Buddy Panic so controlled over His Emotions with force... ABHIJEET asked in eager..._

_ABHIJEET: hum nog (log) tahan (kahan) ja nahy (rahy) hain Baba...?_

_DAYA: Ghar..._

_ABHIJEET (sad tone): Playnand (Playland) nai..._

_DAYA (skiing with smile): jana hy Playland (ABHIJEET moving head in yes) (DAYA added) Theek hay, abhi Dhoop hay na tou Shaam ko chalein gay..._

_ABHIJEET (glowing face): chach (sach)..._

_DAYA: much..._

_ABHIJEET look at him in Confusion as He could not Interpret that word which gives Pain inside DAYA heart so the Rest journey covered in Silence..._

_They reached at Residence and DAYA first untied ABHIJEET seat belt who hopped outside the Quillas with a jump and now DAYA takes him ahead, opening Residence door and entered with..._

_DAYA: Boss! Tum fresh ho jao (ABHIJEET look at him in confusion) (DAYA interpret it according to his mental scenario as) Washroom jao, Munh hath dho aur Main Kapry nikal deta hun, wo pehan lo... Theek..._

_ABHIJEET nodded in Yes, DAYA takes him to His room and opening Washroom door and switched on the light while ABHIJEET entered inside with closing the door although DAYA taking out His Cloths consists of Lower and T-Shirt with a murmur..._

_DAYA (murmur): Formal Trouser kesy pehny ga... yehi saheh hay..._

_He placed them over bed and moved outside, taking a Quick Shower and after changing moved out finding ABHIJEET sat over sofa and after seeing DAYA tell..._

_ABHIJEET: Baba techi (kesi) janchi (Jersey) hy ye..._

_DAYA tried to control but bursts a laugh as ABHIJEET wearing the T Shirt Wrongly and it's just because of the Round Neck of T-Shirt that's why He was feeling Uncomfortable... DAYA takes it and then tell him to wear it like the correct order whereas asked Him..._

_DAYA: kuch khao gy...?_

_ABHIJEET moving head in NO and tell in Excitement tone while trying to express His Happiness too with... _

_ABHIJEET: abhi tou KUKKU ko Playnand (play land) jana hay na..._

_DAYA: nahi, abhi nahi, Shaam mein... abhi Tum So jao..._

_ABHIJEET (making face): pn (pr) KUKKU ko neen (neend) nai aa nai (rahi) hy na Baba..._

_DAYA (fake yawning): pr Baba ko tou buht neend aa rahi hay..._

_ABHIJEET: ancha (acha) phin (phir) Main bhi Baba kay cath (sath) cho (so) jata hun..._

_DAYA smiles and bring ABHIJEET to His room, tell Him to lay over bed and then sat beside him and starting weaving inside His hairs which gives His Buddy a Big Sooth so He went to Sleep with a Advice as..._

_ABHIJEET: Baba, Mely (Mery) Tapray (kapray) nikan (nikal) diye ga... Chaam (Shaam) ko Playnand (Playland) jana hay na..._

_DAYA quietly engaged and when assured about ABHIJEET Sleep, checked His B.P and Pulse rate by B.P Apparatus and with starring His face, His mind struck on that face while his tears silently fell from his cheek over pillow... _

_After almost 3 hours, ABHIJEET wakes up and stepped down from bed in running mode calling DAYA in Residence as..._

_ABHIJEET: Baba... Baba..._

_DAYA (coming out from his room with this call): haan ABHI..._

_ABHIJEET: ally, pehlay Mujhy Taar (tayyar) tou kr dein..._

_DAYA (realizing that His Buddy did not get this ABHI so said): haan chalo... ye (giving formal lower with blue shirt as) Kapray pehan lo... (look at him) Munh nahi dhoya abhi tak (ABHIJEET nodding in No with devil smile) (DAYA added) chalo jao, Munh dho kr aao..._

_ABHIJEE (naughty glint)T: Flesh ho kr..._

_DAYA (smile by weaving inside his hairs as): yes, My Boss..._

_ABHIJEET rushed towards Washroom and then changing and after a minute come towards DAYA who closed His Shirt Button, wearing Him socks and Shoes while setting His hairs too, lastly ABHIJEET demanded..._

_ABHIJEET: Farfume (perfume) tou naga (laga) dein..._

_DAYA in laugh Spraying Perfume over His Outfits who happily moved with DAYA to Play land... DAYA internally feeling Confuse but as He knew that He tackle ABHIJEET regarding some Rides which were not restricted about the Age of the User..._

_Here ABHIJEET enjoying Happily; DAYA tried to take Him in those Rides in which Both Enjoyed... DAYA trying to feel the presence of His Buddy but unfortunately He can't feel it and in between that ABHIJEET eyes focused a Ride and telling DAYA..._

_ABHIJEET: Baba... Baba... wo wani (wali) Nide (ride) mein chanty (chalty) hain..._

_DAYA Tensed after seeing the Ride as it was Restricted with Age Limit... He tried to Convince ABHIJEET but ABHIJEET grabs His Palm and taking him there... basically DAYA does not want to Scold Him... Actually He can't figure out His Emotions, Feelings.. His Proper Role in that Scenario etc..._

_DAYA moved with ABHIJEET force and stand at the Ticket Counter looking at His Buddy who just Hopping from ABHIJEET shoulder that either His BABA taking TICKET for Him or not... DAYA purchased Tickets and ABHIJEET rushed to His Fovroute color Ride with a Cute Shout..._

_ABHIJEET: Baba, Main tahan (yahan) dethun (bethun) ga..._

_Before DAYA say something... the Ride Guy coming and asking ABHIJEET with Rude tone as..._

_GUY: haan, Baccha kahan hay...?_

_ABHIJEET: taun sa Daccha (kaun sa baccha)..?_

_GUY look at ABHIJEET in confusion... DAYA moved with fast steps and stopped in front of GUY while ABHIJEET coming towards DAYA and grabbing His palm as He was little Scared with GUY Rude tone... DAYA takes a Deep Painful Breath and say to GUY..._

_DAYA: darasal Mera ye (signaling ABHIJEET lovingly tone) Boss na Buht (stressing) Special hay tou isy na is Ride (request tone) mein bethna hay... agar Aap chahyey tou..._

_He waited for few minutes looking on that GUY face who feels the Extensive pain running on that Soft face of this 6 feet Tall man and His Eyes tells a much Hurtful Story..._

_He quietly opens the Ride and sat ABHIJEET there while what a Soothing Smile He saw over that 6 feet Silent Guy who gives Him so many Thanks with His Teary eyes and Sealed lips..._

_ABHIJEET Happy shouts told Him how much His Friend enjoyed this Red ride... after that Both moved back to Food corner where ABHIJEET picking the Menu card and trying to following DAYA by reading it... DAYA smiles after seeing Him and asked..._

_DAYA: kya khao gay Boss...?_

_ABHIJEET (showing pictures pasted over Menu card with): ye..._

_DAYA (shocked tone): Chai..._

_ABHIJEET (again saw the picture and said): ye tai (chai) hay (DAYA nodded so He said) pn (pr) wo tou Banay nog (baray log) peety hain na... jesy Baba jesy nog (log) (DAYA again nodded in yes with smile) (ABHIJEET added) tou Mujhy Ace caneam (ice cream) dina (dila) dein..._

_DAYA giving Order of One Ice Cream and One Mineral water bottle while when Order served, ABHIJEET starting eating although DAYA wrapped a napkin around His Neck and DAYA taking Water sip by sip and trying to figure out ABHIJEET childhood life..._

_DAYA: acha Meray Boss kay Best Friend ka Naam kiya hay..._

_ABHIJEET: Boch (Boss) ka tou toi (koi) Best Fiend (best friend) nai sirf Baba kay... hain na..._

_DAYA (nodded with): aur Boss ko sub say acha kaun lagta hay...?_

_ABHIJEET (lovingly): Baba..._

_DAYA (again): aur ACP Sir nahi..._

_ABHIJEET (shock): Baba, Aap humaly (humary) Char (Sir) to (ko) jaanty hain... Duhut (buht) Danty (dantty) hain wo chab (sub) to (ko).. KUKKU tou (ko) bi..._

_DAYA feels Relax that at least He shuffled Role of them but their Names or might be Images too Imprints in His Memory and it's really a Good sign as He mostly giving Every Team member a Different Role in His Recent Mental phase..._

_After finishing all, they moved from there and DAYA deliberately taking Him towards Beach and after seeing it... ABHIJEET turned mad... He Shouts..._

_ABHIJEET: awww, Baba... Itna Chara (saara) Paani..._

_DAYA (smiles and taking Him ahead with): haan, Acha hay na..._

_ABHIJEET (running there): duhat ancha (buht acha)..._

_He really Enjoying in Water but He was Not trying to Swim Once... DAYA feels that still He assumed Himself a KID so trying not to move on... after some time... ABHIJEET said..._

_ABHIJEET: Chanein (chalein) Baba..._

_DAYA feeling He must gets tired so Both moved out and during Journey... ABHIJEET dozed off... DAYA after reaching at Residence, opened Lock and grab His Buddy on His Arms and after entering inside laid Him over Bed, taking Off His Shoes, opening Buttons of His Shirt and then first checked His B.P and Heart Beat level and save the Reading after that covered Him with Quilt properly after switching on AC and putting off the Light; He did not close the door of his room... _

_He sat on Couch and started thinking what He doesn't know... His all memorable moments, teasing, leg pulling, care, concern, and joy with His Buddy/Bhai, He is Missing a lot... He is Missing His Half Soul and its gives Him pinching Pain minute after minute and His every tear tells how much in Pain He is Tolerating in His Heart..._

_RAJAT trying to push finger over Bell and in a bit realized that Door was opened... he looked in awkward manner behind after pushing door without any voice... ACP Sir, SALUNKHY Sir, RAJEEV, FREDDIE Sir, VIVEK, SACHIN and RAJAT Himself turned Alert... They moved inside after taking out their Guns but find nothing... Lounge Lights on and when they moved ahead more, FREDDIE Sir got glimpse of DAYA Sir so shout as..._

_FREDDIE: DAYA Sir..._

_SACHIN and VIVEK leapt while RAJEEV and RAJAT moved inside found ABHIJEET in Deep Sleep while VIVEK call out..._

_VIVEK: Dr. RAJEEV... DAYA Sir ko dekhein..._

_RAJEEV rushed towards Lounge where SACHIN and VIVEK already Shifted DAYA over Sofa... RAJEEV checked Him and then say..._

_RAJEEV (to VIVEK): VIVEK thora Paani lao (to rest) kuch nahi Behosh hay bus.. Stress say bhi ho skta hay..._

_ACP (taking sigh): Buht Bardasht kiya hoga (looking his Deary face and added in teary tone) Emotional Fool nay..._

_All Hurts.. VIVEK coming with water and RAJEEV Sprinkle it over DAYA face and after some minutes... He regaining senses and shocked to see them all with..._

_DAYA (trying to sit with): arry Aap log kesy...?_

_ACP: darwaza Khula tha.. Hum tou Pareshan ho gaye... (look DAYA face and ask) Khana khaya...?_

_DAYA head down... ACP sat beside Him, giving Him Buckup words and Soothing Him too with Hope as..._

_ACP: DAYA, apna Dihaan tou rakhna hay na... tabhi Us ka rakh pao gy aur Beta ASHOKE nay kaha hay na kay kuch Dino..._

_DAYA (bursts in tears with): Sir, kitnay Din... Meri samjh nahi aa raha kay main Khush hun ya Dukh manaon.. Wo Meray pass hay, Meray sath hay.. Mujhy pehchanta hay... Muhabbat ka ek andaz hay pr wo ABHI tou Nahi hay na (crying with pain as) main kis kay kandhy pr sar rakh kay ro... Main kis kay seeny pr sar rakh kay So... Meri kuch samjh..._

_ACP wrapped Him and placed His head over His Chest and softly pressing Him without any word... All are Hurts badly and in that a Voice in panic and worry initiated..._

_ABHIJEET: Baba, tya (kya) hua (coming close to him with) aap No (ro) nahy (rahy) hain..._

_DAYA nodded with No either ABHIJEET closed to His Face, looking His Teary eyes and wiping His Tears with..._

_ABHIJEET (sad): No (ro) nahy (rahy) hain... (showing his wet palms with) Dikh naha (raha) hay Mujhy... _

_. DAYA wrapped Him and Crying Bitterly... ABHIJEET turned Tense either His Body Shaking and he was shouting with scare.._

_ABHIJEET: Baba... Baba..._

_SALUNKHY Sir pressed DAYA arm while ACP Sir His shoulder... SALUNKHY Sir added as..._

_SALUNKHY: DAYA Bacchay, sanbhalo khud ko... dekho ABHIJEET Dar raha hay ab... plz Beta..._

_DAYA calmed down and in whole process His Buddy wrapped him, rubbing His back and weaving inside His hairs with consoling Lines in Innocent tone..._

_ABHIJEET: Baba, aap nahi Noyein (royein)... Aap tou KUKKU kay Baba hain na... ichtrong (strong) sy... Chuperman (superman) jesy... Baba..._

_DAYA feels Sooth inside His emotions by this rubbing, weaving and wrapping from His Buddy so Relaxed Himself and ask..._

_DAYA: Tum uth kesy gaye...?_

_ABHIJEET: Dhook (bhook) lagi hay na..._

_DAYA: acha acha... jao pehlay Munh dho kr aao, phiir Hum log Khana khaty hain..._

_ABHIJEET moved head in Yes Relaxly and turning to His room, suddenly return back and warn DAYA..._

_ABHIJEET: ab nahi nona (rona)..._

_DAYA Smiles with NO and all feels much Relaxed after that Smile... ACP Sir ordered DAYA to come after freshen up so He moved to His room too... Cops checked Fridge and find it Empty so make Omelet and Slice in that time _

_duo coming outside from there room, sat on dinning while looking at the Food and telling Simultaneously..._

_DUO (shouts): Breakfast..._

_ABHIJEET (shock tone): Chuba (subah) ho gayii... Mujhy tou Ischoon (school) bhi jana hay... (asking DAYA) hain na Baba..._

_ACP (replied): Nahi, Tumharay school mein Chutti hay..._

_ABHIJEET (eyes having lights): cach Untan (Sach Uncle)..._

_ACP: bilkul sach... chalo khao (to DAYA) DAYA Tum bhi..._

_ABHIJEET (asking): Main thinaon (khilaon) Baba to (ko)..._

_RAJEEV: bilkul..._

_ABHIJEET making small bites with Help of ACP Sir who sat beside Him and feeding DAYA either ACP Sir side by side feds ABHIJEET... After Dinner... Team beading Good Bye to Both while ACP telling DAYA..._

_ACP: DAYA, abhi ek do din Bureau Mut aana..._

_RAJEEV: Kal Tum ASHOKE kay pass ABHIJEET ko lay jana..._

_DAYA: ohhh aik minute, Us kay B.P aur Heart rate..._

_RAJEEV (cut with): haan Wo main dekh chukka hun... kafi acha Level hay... Kal dekho ASHOKE kya kehta hay... Shaam tak chaly jana Us kay pass..._

_ACP: aur Door Lock kar kay Sona..._

_DAYA nodded in Yes and after wishing them Good night moved back after locking the door, went inside, dumped all plates inside kitchen, switched off all lights, meanwhile ABHIJEET come back after Brushing and changing in Night dress.. DAYA closed His Shirt button and then sat beside Him who hopped over bed, jumped 2/3 times over bed and then laid... DAYA in smile weaving over his hairs who demanded..._

_ABHIJEET: Baba, KUKKO ko Ichtory (story) to chunaein (sunaein)... _

_DAYA (confuse): Story..._

_ABHIJEET: haan Naion wani (lion wali)..._

_DAYA (smiles and started): Ek Lion tha, Buht Pyara sa.. Us ka naam tha KUKKO aur na Wo Buht Shararat krta..._

_ABHIJEET went to Deep sleep... DAYA confused either He moved to His room to take a Sleep or be there and in this Confusion.. when He went to Dreamland.. can't get..._

_At morning, DAYA wakes up with Sun rays, found He was alone at Bed so in panic moved outside find ABHIJEET who sat over floor around so many pages and pens/markers/pencils..._

_DAYA moving ahead and found that ABHIJEET trying to draw something over Writing pad with different colors of pens and markers as He found all of these items from Telephone table... DAYA said..._

_DAYA: arry, itni jaldi Uth gaye Tum..._

_ABHIJEET (showing Him drawing excitedly with): dekhyein Baba.. KUKKU nay tya danaya (kya banaya)..._

_DAYA saw Two Sticky Figures drawing with hand in hand so asked ABHIJEET with smile..._

_DAYA: wah bhae (loving tone) Mery Boss nay tou kamal kr diya..._

_ABHIJEET comes towards Him, bend over His Shoulder as DAYA was on His Knees and telling DAYA by putting Finger on Both figures one by one as..._

_ABHIJEET: ye KUKKU hy aur ye KUKKU ty (kay) Baba..._

_DAYA: wah bhae, ye tou Buht Achi Drawing hay..._

_ABHIJEET: Baba, Aap ich (is) mein Naam nikh (likh) dein..._

_DAYA taking Black Marker from floor and write a Title on that Drawing Sheet as..._

**KUKKU and BABA**

_DAYA: theek..._

_ABHIJEET wrapped His arm around DAYA neck with nodding Head in yes while DAYA ordered..._

_DAYA: chalo Brush karo... Munh dho kr aao..._

_ABHIJEET takes that Drawing Sheet and placed it over His bed while fulfilling the order of His Baba whereas DAYA picking Writing pad and Pens/markers and put it on specific places and went to Kitchen for making Breakfast..._

_ABHIJEET gets back and Both finishing the Breakfast while after that DAYA switching on TV and stopping at Cartoon Channel where __**Tom & Jerry**__ coming and telling ABHIJEET to watch it while He will do some Home chores so went to kitchen, starting washing dishes, wiping Stove, thinking about Lunch and in that when getting back saw ABHIJEET shuffled the channel and watching __**CHIP and DALE**__... DAYA smiles with a murmur as..._

_DAYA (murmur): Pasand same hay Boss ki..._

_He went to His room after checking ABHIJEET B.P and getting Reading either after sometime ABHIJEET coming to Him with a Excited Shout..._

_ABHIJEET (running to his room with): Baba... Baba... Mao aa gayii..._

_DAYA: Mao kya..._

_ABHIJEET: Banni, Banni (Billi, Billi)... Do taan (kaan) wali... jich (jis) ki Dam (dum) hoti hy..._

_DAYA (moving with correction): Dam nahi Dum..._

_ABHIJEET grabs His palm and takes Him to His room where over window pan, a cat was there... ABHIJEET showing it to DAYA with..._

_ABHIJEET: detha (dekha) Mao aa gayii..._

_DAYA: arry haan, ye tou Mao he hay..._

_ABHIJEET: hum nath (rakh) lein ichy (isy)..._

_DAYA: nahi na Boss..._

_ABHIJEET (cute tone): haan na Baba..._

_During this, Cat jumped from Windowpane and moving aside... DAYA showing Him that with..._

_DAYA: dekha Wo chali gayii..._

_ABHIJEET: Appy (apny) Baba kay pass..._

_DAYA (smile): haan Boss... chalo Aap BYE bol do..._

_ABHIJEET (weaving hand from window as): Tata Banni (Billi)..._

_DAYA back to His room, placing His Files over table in correct order... ABHIJEET watching TV some more minutes and then back to DAYA with Frustrated tone..._

_ABHIJEET: Baba, tuch (kuch) thelein (khelein) na... Main Bole (bore) ho naha (raha) hun..._

_DAYA: kya khelna hay.. Khel lo..._

_ABHIJEET (irritated tone): tya (kya) Baba, KUKKU to (ko) Baba ty (kay) cath (sath) thelna (khelna) hy na..._

_DAYA (turn to Him with): kya, (either he have no items for any game but He give choices to his buddy as) Cricket, Football..._

_ABHIJEET: tao (cow) boy..._

_DAYA: kya..._

_ABHIJEET (pat over his head with): aye Bhagwaan... Baba to (ko) tou tuch (kuch) Nahi pata..._

_DAYA feels a Pleasurable Happiness with this __**AYE BHAGWAN**__ and Pat while ABHIJEET briefed about the game..._

_ABHIJEET: aap Dhora (ghora) banein gy aun (aur) KUKKU aap kay oopel (ooper) chawali (sawari) kaly (kary) ga..._

_DAYA mouth opened in Big Shock... First He thought He heard or Interpret that Wrong but when again ABHIJEET repeated Same... He tells in tension..._

_DAYA: pr Boss, Main Ghora kesay banun ga..._

_ABHIJEET (stand on His hands and knees and tell): aichy (aisy)... (standup with) chanein chanein (chalein chalein), Dhora (Ghora) banein..._

_DAYA stand over His hands and knees... ABHIJEET sat over it, DAYA feels Burden as ABHIJEET still have a Good body weight... ABHIJEET feet can't dangling as per His thought while DAYA movement was too Slow so He stepped down with Anger..._

_ABHIJEET: Baba Aap Dhora (ghora) nahi dan chkty (ban sakty)... Aap duht Choty Dhory (buht choty ghoray) hain..._

_DAYA tried but bursts a Big laugh while ABHIJEET getting busy with TV Remote again... DAYA ordered PIZZA for Lunch so Both Enjoyed it while after taking a Nap and checking ABHIJEET B. P and all.. DAYA giving Him Dress and telling Him to change..._

_ABHIJEET did so and DAYA repeated same as wearing Him Shoes with socks, setting hairs and spraying Perfume and now DUO moved to meet ASHOKE although DAYA got ABHIJEET B.P and Heart Reading as well..._

_Both after stepping out from Quillas after DAYA untying ABHIJEET seat belt takes Him inside the Hospital felling shocked after find Every Team member... ABHIJEET moved ahead to all with a Big Smiley HENNO (Hello) and Shaking hand with All..._

_Now RAJEEV signaled DAYA to bring ABHIJEET inside the room and laid Him over Bed... DAYA tell this to ABHIJEET who asked..._

_ABHIJEET: Baba, ab Hum tya tahan choyein dy (kya yahan soyein gay)..._

_DAYA (with smile): Nahi Boss, bus 5 minute mein Hum Ghar chalein jayein gay... Theek..._

_ABHIJEET (closing eyes as RAJEEV already giving Him Injection silently): aur playnand (play land) tab (kub) jayein gy... ?_

_DAYA: Kal..._

_ABHIJEET with Happiness turned Unconcious completely... after that RAJEEV and DAYA moved to ASHOKE cabin... DAYA handed Him the Reading pad, who checked all readings and now tell to all Team..._

_ASHOKE: Kal dophair 11 bajy say aaj sham 7 bajay tak ABHIJEET ka Hormonal Secretion taqreeban Levelise ho gaya hay... B.P aur Heart Beat rate bhi Stable hay aur Us ka Mental Stress bhi... ab Hum Usy Shock day skty hain..._

_DAYA (fear tone): kuch hoga tou Nahi..._

_ASHOKE: ye tou Shock denay kay baad Us kay Hosh mein aany pr pata chaly ga magar Physically and Mentally wo Stable position pr hay kay shock ko bardasht kr saky..._

_DAYA: wesay kya aap bata skty hain Dr. ASHOKE kay wo apnay bachpan kay kis Umer tak gaya hay..._

_RAJEEV: ye kyun pooch rahy ho tum..?_

_DAYA: kyunkay kabhi kuch Lafz wo bacchun jesy bolta hay jesy 2/3 saal kay bacchy bolty hain aur kabhi wohi lafz kafi saaf bolta hay..._

_ASHOKE: hmmm shayed 3 say 7 saal ki Umer kay beech..._

_DAYA: wesay Us ki pasand same hay..._

_ASHOKE: phir wo Pakka 3 saal say Bara hoga kyunky ek recent research say ye pata chala hay kay 3 saal say bacchun mein pasand napasand ka rujhan paida hona shroo ho jata hay..._

_ACP: Tumhein kesy malum kay Us ki pasand same hay..._

_DAYA (loving tone): Sir, wo sota Usy tareeqy say hay, Us kay khany ka andaz... Chai ka pasand hona.. Chip and Dale... fast food kay bajayey Desi Khany ko istaimal karna... kaprun kay rangun pr bhi us nay aitraz nahi kiya ... ye sub yehi show krta hay..._

_ASHOKE: hmm... acha Tum Log yahein betho... Main ABHIJEET ko Shocks deta hun..._

_DAYA: Main bhi chalun..._

_ASHOKE (pat over his shoulder with): DAYA pareshan nahi ho.. Tum yahein raho Team kay sath... bus main 15 minute mein aata hun... (smile) Fiker mut karo Tumhary ABHIJEET ko zara sii bhi Takleef nahi dun ga..._

_DAYA Embarrass and sat over Chair... Team started Chatting in Different Topics to Deviate the Tension and worry in everyone Mind and heart now... _

_DAYA quietly sat on a chair placed beside ABHIJEET bed and clutched his palm, many thoughts and scenes running inside his minds and flashing images on his closing eyes in these hours... ASHOKE allowed Him to sit there after seeing His tension and somehow Scare too... Mostly officers back to bureau, while some still in hospital and in RAJEEV cabin..._

_Here ABHIJEET regaining Conscious before expected time... He looks around after completely coming in scene, found DAYA clutching His palm and closing his eyes sat on chair waiting for Him..._

_ABHIJEET quietly coming in sitting position, coming close to DAYA, look at His close eyes in smile and suddenly Jerk Him with..._

_ABHIJEET: achi sewa kr rahy hain Sahab..._

_The Jerk, Smirk and Tease really brings DAYA in Real world... He starring ABHIJEET face while His own face and eyes having so many mixture of emotions which tensed ABHIJEET who gripped DAYA Palm tightly now and relaxing Him with..._

_ABHIJEET: DAYA, Main Theek hun... kuch nahi hua Mujhy... Tum pareshan..._

_DAYA leapt towards Him, hugged Him with complete force and started Crying Loudly... the way DAYA wrapped Him, His Painful Crying tone and His Body Shivering alarming inside ABHIJEET..._

_He is rubbing His Bro back and weaving inside His hairs continuously... ABHIJEET fingers pores playing a Vital role to Relaxing DAYA stressed Emotions who was coming Calming state as now Doctors and Team entering inside the room because Staff giving them News of ABHIJEET regaining Conscious..._

_ABHIJEET look at all worrying faces, giving them Smile trying to Satisfying them all about His Current Health either His Inner alarum still buzzing with tension... ACP Sir coming forward towards ABHIJEET bed and starting with..._

_ACP: Theek ho ABHIJEET, (signaling him DAYA who still inside his Bhai protective shell as) dekh lo DAYA nay kya Halat kr li hay Apni..._

_ABHIJEET (lovingly tone): Pagal hy Sir ye..._

_Now DAYA leave him and ASHOKE who was previously monitoring the Devices trying to press ABHIJEET head from Different parts and ask side by side..._

_ASHOKE: Dard tou nahi hay (ABHIJEET nodded as No) (ASHOKE added) yahan... Yahan... Acha Kuch Heaviness lug rahi ho Sar mein ya Garden ghumany mein koi Takleef..._

_ABHIJEET still answering in Negative while ASHOKE trying to ask more as no pain in body, body parts movement and all while ACP Sir asked during this Checkup as..._

_ACP: wesay ABHIJEET, Tumhein Gari itni aagy Road pr lay jani he Nahi thi...?_

_He knew His Sharp Shooter Sharp Mind more than anyone so stated a statement to check the mental approach of ABHIJEET regarding the past and his momentum with situation too... ABHIJEET replied..._

_ABHIJEET: Sir, darasal kuch Gariyaan humari Gariyun say aagy bhi thi... wo Road bhi thori Slop mein thi... Mujhy Dar tha kay wo Gas Cylinder ka Truck kahein Reverse Gear mein na chala jaye tou ye Zehn mein rakh kr main ny Gari aisay Point pr roki thi kay agar Truck Back ho bhi tou Humari Gari say Takra kr Phat jaye..._

_ACP: hmmm..._

_ABHIJEET (look towards FREDDIE and asked): Shuker FREDDIE, Tum Theek rahy, Mujhy tou Tumhari buht fiker thi..._

_FREDDIE: jee Sir, Main tou Theek raha... (happy tone) acha hua Aap bhi Theek ho gaye..._

_ABHIJEET (loving tone): Mujhy tou Theek hona hee tha (grab DAYA palm who stand quietly beside bed tell) warna Sahab ko Kaun sanbhalta aur (naughty) Tum logun ko ek Acha aur Qabil Senior aur Sharp shooter kesy milta (all flashed a smile) (ABHIJEET to ASHOKE) O Yaar! Mujhy is (referring hospital) Jail say Azad tou kr do..._

_ASHOKE: Do ghanty baad... filhaal Raat kay 2 baj rahy hain... Tumhein subah 5 bajy tak Discharge mil jaye ga..._

_ABHIJEET (rash): magar ASHOKE, Main Theek hun..._

_ASHOKE (angry): DR Main hun ya Tum..._

_ABHIJEET (teasing murmur): yehi tou Pakka nahi ho raha..._

_DAYA tried but a Big smile flashed over his lips which releases all especially ABHIJEET while ASHOKE after seeing it ask to DAYA..._

_ASHOKE (to DAYA): kya Taunt mara hay Tery Bhai nay..._

_DAYA moving head with No with his naughty smile... ABHIJEET look at all smiling faces and added..._

_ABHIJEET: DAYA Tu abhi ja kay Mery (pinch again) Bail Papers (all shocked while ACP shaking his head) (before ASHOKE killed Him, ABHIJEET added) matlab Meray  
>Discharge Paper tayyer karwa lay ... Is (signaling to ASHOKE) Jallad ka koi Bharosa nahi...<em>

_ASHOKE after jerking His head and moving out with Off mood signaling DAYA and RAJEEV to move with Him while rest following him with Chill and smile... before ACP Sir and SALUNKHY Sir in smile leave the room.. ABHIJEET deliberately calling Both as..._

_ABHIJEET: arry SALUNKHY sahab wo TITO ki Report ka kya hua..?_

_SALUNKHY Sir turned in Shock with this query while ACP Sir returned back to his Intelligent Son bed signalling SALUNKHY and after sitting on chair ask..._

_ACP: poocho, kya poochna chahty ho...?_

_ABHIJEET (embarrass with): Sir, sub Theek hay na, (tense) kya Main Apni Memory lose kr gaya tha... DAYA ka itna Rona aur Pareshan hona..._

_ACP (grabbing his palm and relaxing him with): nahi ABHIJEET, pr dekho Dar tou hota hay na..._

_SALUNKHY (added in concern): ABHIJEET, Tumhein 72 ghanty baad Hosh aaya hay (ACP shocked but manages his expression excellently on that 72 hours) (SALUNKHY added) khud socho, kitny Buray khayal Us Kay Mann mein hon gay... kitna Dar, Khauff sub kuch... (making scene casual with) aur bhae, Tum tou Apny Bhai ko jaanty ho... Tumharay mamly mein Wo kitna Touchy hay..._

_ABHIJEET (lovingly): ye tou hay Sir, ( after a second) pr agar sirf ye Dar, Khauff ya Tension thi tou Main us Takleef ko kis jagah fit karun jo Mujhy na sirf DAYA kay Chehrun aur Aankhun mein mili balky Aap sub kay Chehrun mein bhi (Oldie DUO dumbed) (ABHIJEET added after scanning their faces) aur Doctors kay Chehrun pr bhi..._

_ACP: ABHIJEET, ek baar Tum Hosh mein aayey thy tou sub ko Bhool gaye thy... Is liyey Tumhein aisa Mehsus hua..._

_ABHIJEET (quietly): Theek hay Sir... (sad tone) Mut batayein..._

_He was lying down over bed in Disappointment while Oldie DUO exchanged Glances and take it as a Chance to vanish from spot... They stand up and moving towards door in Silence and before left the room completely, a Smirking sentence behind them as..._

_ABHIJEET (smirk): sub ko bata dijye ga kay Aap logun nay ye kaha hay ta kay sub ka Statement Same ho..._

_Oldie DUO moved out and outside the room, takes a deep breath after looking in each one eyes and then bursts a big laugh and moving ahead appreciating their organization Sharp Shine..._

_Here DAYA feeling much relaxed after ABHIJEET Recent Recovery... Cops chatting at RAJEEV cabin as on ASHOKE Advise, staff gives ABHIJEET mild seductive in his medicine so He was in sleep now... ASHOKE already prepared the paper although VIVEK raised during this Chatting session..._

_VIVEK: wesay ye KUKKU ki Mystery tou Unfold he reh gayii..._

_RAJAT: Haan, shayed KUKKU, ABHIJEET Sir ka nick name ho... Un ki Maa Un ko is naam say bulati hun..._

_ACP: Nahi RAJAT, Mera nahi khayal kyunky jub ABHIJEET ki Yaaddasht gayii thi tou kabhi bhi Us ki Maa nay KUKKU kay naam say Usy nahi Pukara tha, Na hee Us kay samny ya humaray samny..._

_SACHIN: Sir, ye bhi tou ho sakta hay kay ABHIJEET Sir ko ye nick name pasand na ho aur Unhun nay apni Maa say kaha ho kay Un ko is naam say nahi bulayain..._

_RAJEEV: haan, aisa possible hay, kyunky askar Bacchun kay bachpan kay naam Baray ho kr Un ko pasand nahi aaty tou wo Parents ko kehtay hain kay wo Un ko Us naam say na bulayain aur Parents bulatay bhi nahi Us naam sy tou wo obeselets he ho jata hay Un ki Life say..._

_SALUNKHY (with sigh): khair honay ko tou kuch bhi ho sakta hy..._

_SACHIN: Haan jesy KUKKU shayed Un kay kisi Childhood Friend ka naam bhi ho sakta hay ya Cousin ka..._

_FREDDIE (added): ya Pet ka ya Toy ka... (detail) kyunky wo KUKKU ka naam lay kr sub kuch bolty thy jesy __**KUKKU Dar gaya ya KUKKU ko Bhook lagi hay **__etc..._

_All nodded in Yes and now after some time they moved to their houses while DAYA takes ABHIJEET with Him who is now Fit and Fine... Both reached at Residence, went to their respective rooms and in few minutes... ABHIJEET came out with a Drawing paper having Two figures with Title as__**KUKKU AND BABA**__ from His bed and asking DAYA in loud tone as..._

_ABHIJEET: arry DAYA, ye Drawing kis nay banayii, kya koi Baccha aaya tha Ghar mein... (Read aloud) KUKKU and BABA..._

_DAYA coming out from his room and takes the drawing paper from ABHIJEET hand and replied in Usual tone as..._

_DAYA: arry Boss, ye na wo ek Case mein Victim ki Family ka ek Baccha hay... Evidence mein us kay Ghar say kuch papers lay kr aayey thy tou ye bhi aa gaya... Main Tumharay room mein file dekh raha tha tou shayed usi mein sy ye Gir gaya..._

_ABHIJEET moved with jerking Head and went to his room for taking shower whether DAYA delibrately clearing thiis doubt of ABHIJEET by saying that__**MAIN TUMHARY ROOM MEIN THA**__ who must ask this to Him about Messing of His bed and room..._

_Here ABHIJEET started Scolding DAYA after entering inside His washroom and seeing His messy washroom in which DAYA slapped over His head as He forgot to check ABHIJEET washroom used by KUKKU at least once and with smiling moved inside His room..._

_The life of DUO moving on... Many things leaving behind in that journey except that KUKKU and BABA which was still in DAYA and others Memory like a sweet smile as well in a Photo frame where DAYA safe it like a Priceless Gift...!_

**A.N : **hope all of u like this attempt..r and r..


End file.
